Skirt
by Alice Parker
Summary: PxS. Over and over again Seras gets pissed off because of her uniform. Pip is pleased.


Серас схватила Бернадотта за локоть маленькой холодной ручкой:  
- Добрый вечер, капитан!  
- Привет - он улыбнулся ей в ответ. Пипу было невероятно приятно её видеть, особенно после депрессивной ночи с той девушкой в отеле.  
Вики сделала вид, будто в субботний вечер в его комнате на его кровати ничегошеньки не происходило.  
- Как я вам? ну скажите, скажите!? - Вики покрутилась, поправляя волосы. Она покрасила их в рыжеватый оттенок оттеночным шампунем.  
- Красиво, - улыбнулся Пип, трогая прядки её шелковистых волос, - Мы теперь оба рыжеволосые.  
С новым цветом она и правда выглядела очень мило. Ей шёл рыжий, особенно, когда её глазки становились красными.  
-Да! Точно! Ой, знаете, меня так долго красили, ну просто ужас! Этот шампунь.. ну во общем, это шампуть такой, не краска.. как вам объяснить... он смоется через несколько раз. Так вот этот шампуть совсем не хотел красить волосы, представляете! - эмоции как всегда через край - Меня тремя разными вымыли и только четвертый окрасил. Я замучилась. Я конечно, надела черные линзы, ну, знаете, чтобы не пугать парикмахера, и водолазку под горло, чтобы он не коснулся моей холодной кожи.. но вообще, я ужасно боялась, что он что-нибудь такое учует.. черт, что б тогда было, я даже не знаю...- будничный трёп малышки Серас.  
- Что ещё делала на выходных?.. - спросил Пип, и воспоминания о той девушке в комнате снова нахлынули. И вновь возникло чувство вины. Он прекрасно понимал, что Серас хочет этого так же сильно, как и он. Она только упирается признаться себе в этом. Пип смотрел на Викторию, и ему хотелось погладить её волосы, и её холодную кожу..От него она совсем не должна прятать тело..  
С легкой грустью Вики выдохнула:   
- Да ничего, - если Вики ни чем не занималась, она начинала себя накручивать, всякие дурные мысли лезли в голову, что, в конечном итоге, приводило к слезам в подушку. - Нечем было заниматься.  
Пипу стало ещё более совестно.  
Он аккуратно положил руку ей на плечи, прижав её поближе к боку и посмотрел на маленькую вампиршу сверху.  
- Знаешь, девчушка, а пошли-ка чаю выпьем..холодно так.. - он спохватился - Ну, тебе я достану пакетик крови. Разогреть? В микроволновке? м?   
Она подняла на него свои шаловливые глазки, сделала театральное рвотное движение, сунув два пальца в рот.   
Бернадотт не стал снова предлагать ей свою кровь, он понимал, что для этого нужно время. Она хотела бы..только так же, как и хотела бы уснуть вместе с ним.   
- Ну моей же крови ты не хочешь! - улыбнулся Пип и сжал её покрепче.  
Вики поджала губки.  
- Нет!  
- Ну и понятно. Я - куряга.. вряд ли тебе понравится.  
Но в душе ему очень хотелось, чтобы Серас запустила свои клычки в его кожу. Эта мысль заводила его, потому что это было неизведанным.  
Вики проигнорировала эту его фразу, подумав про себя, что кровь капитана по определению просто не может быть невкусной.  
Пип достал из холодильника пакетик крови и положил его в микроволновку.  
Себе же он налил чаю и стоял, помешивая заварку, к Виктории боком.  
Серас пулей поднеслась к микроволновке и выдернула оттуда уже горячий пакет. Со вздохом она сказала:   
- Капитан... нельзя так делать. Белок свернулся, и кровь превратилась в сгустки. Она.. теперь не съедобна. Это уже не кровь - Вики бросила пакетик в мусорку.  
- Ну я же на пару секунд поставил... - капитан задумчиво заглянул в микроволновку, затем перевёл взгляд на мусорку.  
- Да. Но Волтер купил мощную микроволновку. Пары секунд было вполне достаточно.. - Вики открыла холодильник, чтобы достать новый пакетик. В поисках крови, она нагнулась, чтобы посмотреть, что лежит на нижних полках. Дурочка Вики совсем забыла, что юбочка у нее не для нагибания.  
Пип обомлел от вида, который ему открылся..Он пару секунд просто стоял, как вкопанный, затем привычная ухмылка появилась на его небритом лице.   
- О..Серас...любишь розовое? - он просто не мог сдержать эмоций. И рук. Но оставил их при себе, потому как мог очень пожалеть об этом..  
Вики вмиг выпрямилась, залившись густым румянцем, она попыталась натянуть злосчастную юбку хоть немного пониже. Себе под нос она завароженно бубнитла:  
- Вы ничего не видели, вы ничего не видели, вы ничего не видели..   
- Я всё видел, - довольно заметил Пип. Он приблизился к ней, пока Вики не смела повернуться и встретиться с ним взглядом. Она услышала его голос, приятный, такой уже родной, его низкий, тихий голос.  
- Ну, конечно не всё... - мечтательно заключил Пип. - Ты же мне ничего не показываешь..   
-АААААААААААА!! - Вики схватилась за голову в бешестве от невозможности что-либо изменить. - Я убью Волтера за эту форму! Я его убью! И вас я убью, за то, что вы видели!!! - кричала Виктория вся малиновая от стыда.  
- Остынь, полицейская, чего я не видел.. - Пип вернулся к своей кружке с чаем, помешав его, он отпил немного. Стоя.  
У Вики, каалось, от гнева и смущения пар из ушей шёл. Она начала судорожно впоминать уроки гипноза Хозяина. Так.. так.. зрительный контакт... что там еще было... повторяющаяся фраза... что же еще.. что-то самое главноее. Черт, забыла, ладно, так попробую Она подошла к Пипу практически вплотную, оказавшись где-то на уровне его груди, подняла глаза и с гипнотическим взглядом стала монотонно повторять:  
- Вы ничего не видели, вы ничего не видели..   
Пип взял её подбородочек рукой и посмотрел в детские глаза малышки Серас.   
- Ты права, детка, я ничего не видел. Но ты же мне всё покажешь, правда? Ты мне себя покажешь?.. - не спеша и тихо спросил он.  
От этих его слов у Вики задрожал подбородок, глаза забегали. Она вырвалась и убежала в угол кухни. Там села на свой любимый барный стульчик, смущенная, она тихо посасывала кровь из пакетика, опустив глаза.  
Пип хмыкнул и отпил чаю. Он подошёл и сел за стол, расслабившись.   
Вики еще могла пережить то, что он видел ее бюстгалстер, но трусики! Это ж надо было! Дура! Дура! Никогда не наклоняйся в этой юбке!  
Он исподлобья посматривал на неё, попивая горячий чай. И ухмыляясь. Он не мог успокоиться от увиденного. Он хотел её потрогать. В голове его стали носиться табунами мысли, идущие в разрез с понятиями морали и уж точно с Викиными представлениями. Пип не мог остановить поток этих мыслишек, которые с каждой минутой становились всё колоритнее. Потрогать Викторию, потрогать её. Потрогать, иначе ты не уснёшь, капитан..  
Вики больше не могла такое терпеть:  
- ХВАТИТ УЖЕ!! Я же чувствую!!  
Пип вопросительно посмотрел на вампиршу, держа в руке кружку чая. Он развёл руками.  
- Я ж ничего не сделал...   
Вики вскочила со стула  
- Отойдите от меня метров на 10, чтобы я не могла это слышать!! Или вообще ничего не думайте!!! - она нервно зашвырнула пакетик в мусорное ведро.  
- Я не могу ничего не думать, когда ты так наклоняешься! Твои трусики меня с ума сводят! - возмущённо размахивал руками Пип Бернадотт.  
Лицо Вики из малинового стало бордовым.  
- Ээ, мне надо бежать.. да.. всё.. спокойной ночи, капитан! - она унеслась пулей из кухни, чтобы он еще чего-нибудь такого не ляпнул. Боже, боже, боже, боже, его мысли... боже!!  
- Глупышка. - с улыбкой подумал Пип, допивая чай в одиночестве.   
Догнать её, что ли...


End file.
